


A Dance.

by azriaphales



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealous Jaime Lannister, oh there's def canon divergence because we're ignoring everything that happened after oathsex, ooh and soft!! so so soft!!, thank you, well just kind of a fix it fic i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriaphales/pseuds/azriaphales
Summary: Jaime realizes one night that the only person Brienne has danced with is Renly Baratheon, and Jaime Lannister is NOT going to be outdone by Renly Baratheon.





	A Dance.

Jaime couldn’t sleep.

He turned over to look at Brienne. She was sleeping.

Her face seemed to glow in the firelight. She looked so peaceful, her eyes closed. He smiled, it was as if he just couldn’t stop himself. She’d made him feel things he never knew he was capable of feeling. _God, he loved her._

He remembered their early days, how he used called her “wench”, and still managed to think about how beautiful her eyes were. He was a dumbass, wasn’t he? He should’ve realized right then he loved her. But, better late than never, right?

Suddenly, Brienne opened her eyes.

“What?” she asked. He realized he was smiling.

“Nothing”, he replied, still smiling. She was just so so lovely, he wondered how he’d never seen that at the first sigh. She deserved all the happiness in the world, and yet the world hadn't been kind to her at all. He brought his left hand to stroke her chin, she’d been so mistreated. It hurt thinking about it.

“Jaime, are you okay?”, she asked, and his expression must have changed, for he heard concern in her voice. His heart skipped, she was so kind and deserved the world, how would he give it to her? How would he make up for all those times she’d been—

“You danced with Renly Baratheon.” he said, suddenly.

Brienne scrunched her eyebrows. “What?” she said, her voice full of confusion.

He threw off the covers, _it was getting damn too hot anyways_ , and stood up. “Come on, get up.” he gave out his hand.

“Why?” she seemed even more bewildered now, but stood up anyways, taking his hand.

She was just so _fucking beautiful._ He wanted to kiss her right there and then.

“You and I, are going to have a little dance.” he said, kissing her hand.

“What?! Why would we?” she raised her eyebrows.

“Because you danced with Renly. I can’t let you dance with him and not dance with me. I won’t be outdone by Renly fucking Baratheon!!” he said, proceeding to pull her closer, putting his stump around her waist.

“I don’t even like to-” Jaime cut her off. “I don’t even like to dance either.” he said.

And then, looking straight into her eyes, he said, softly, so softly Brienne could barely hear him. “Only with you”.

“Only with you” he repeated, and she smiled.

Nodding, she said, “Only with you.”

She put her left arm in his shoulders, and he held her right hand with his left hand, and they swayed. Their feet moving in perfect sync with each other. It was so quiet, the only sound being the fire crackling. And suddenly, Jaime started humming a tune.

It was a tuneless tune, but it felt so beautiful to Brienne. She rested her head in his shoulders, even though she had to bend over to do it. Jaime kept humming the tune into her ears, with occasional neck kisses, and hushed “I love you”s. Brienne had never felt happier.

It was everything Jaime wanted. He never wanted to let go. He held on, and promised himself he’d give her the world.

_They danced. Flickers of firelight. An occasional hush of the carpet. A tuneless tune. They danced._

**Author's Note:**

> huge shoutout to @sassbewitchedmyass for giving me this idea. go follow her on tumblr. :))  
>  _i am @aziraphales on tumblr, come tell me stuff. <3_


End file.
